On a sunny day
by grainipiot
Summary: For Kinktober 2019, many prompts at once: hair-pulling, semi-public and against the wall [PWP, established relationship] Pool Party AU


Beautiful day. Good weather. This sure was appreciated in this hot season and it gave a reason for everyone to go out and enjoy it at the swimming pool. Almost too sunny, if that was possible. Better not stay too long right there without a break.

So this was quite a good afternoon, even for Twisted Fate. Swimming, not for him. But there was plenty of nice thing for him to enjoy. His partner, as example. Graves wasn't too far, always in his sight, for his greatest delight. Maybe yes, the reason he still liked these days at the swimming pool, enduring the noise and crowd. At least he could eye up his man in peace. _Mmmmmh~_

No care for decency or else, he was allowed. And no doubt Graves was sorta pleased each time he looked at him from his spot, though he tried to hide this. A telling smirk and message conveyed. Oh it would be sweet just to have him back. Explore damp skin, hands wandering freely. Both knew at this point, it was just teasing to go around like this, show of muscle and strenght. _Mine_.

Could spend all the afternoon watching this show, if in the end it didn't make him impatient. Nice to know only him could but at the same time this was for everyone to see.

After waiting too long for his own taste, he gestured at Graves from afar to come closer. Still needed to have his attention at least to see his move but it wasn't long. As if he always tried to pay attention to Twisted Fate from time to time.

Gorgeous to see his partner join him, and kneel to get on his level.

« What do you want ? » A bit gruff but this usual tone by default. Especially when talking to Twisted Fate.

Quick to sate his urge, he took off the latter's sunglasses and came closer for a kiss. Somehow slow, gentle, merely seeking the sweetness of having him right there. _Better_. On Graves's part, there wasn't much surprise for this, going for the kiss directly. This was what both craved, small attention. Then he parted, giving a look that was meant to be annoyed but Twisted Fate could tell he wasn't. Just playing around.

« That's all ? Next time don't bother me and come yourself. » See ? The usual. But under this could be found some interest sparked, discreet love.

« Aren't you bored of babysitting ? I may have better to suggest. »

Always do as if Graves said nothing. If really it was important, he would make it clear. Now he resumed and kissed him deep. No fooling around, this time he tried his best to awake him. Taking his partner closer, hands roaming over well known skin, to stop over his arm. Being in public, he couldn't go too far, reminder at the back of his mind. But really it started to burn him, to have his man down and feel him up.

Not his fault if Graves was so damn handsome. Delicious rush, enjoying the passion exchanged. And equal surprise to feel him return everything, warm hand settling over his thigh. So difficult to ignore.

Distance was put, taking some time to compose himself after this. So easy to get carried away, when Graves was here. But again, being in public and all it meant. _We should move_.

After after the end of the kiss, the latter kept his gaze intently on him. Till he asked : « Ok, you got my attention. What now ? »

« I don't know, do you want anything ? » Two could play, clever tone while he kept his hands over Graves.

« You're the one suggesting, idiot. But to be honest, a break would be nice. Not here though. »

« On this I shall agree. » Leaning close to give a few pecks then whisper : « How about we move somewhere quiet and you fuck me. Sounds good ? »

Going still for an instant, it seemed that Graves got the message. No doubt this was a good reaction, Twisted Fate couldn't wait to move indeed. Anticipation running his spine, at the mere thought of what they could do. _It would be nice_.

« Fine for me. Let's go. » Quick answer, a bit of a neutral voice.

Yet Twisted Fate knew he tried to conceal eargerness. Of course, because knowing him, he would sass a little, tease him gently. But oh it was sweet to know he made Graves needy as well. That he wouldn't say no to this.

It was even faster than he expected, his partner holding him to stand up and follow right after him. No care, they left their stuff here hoping it wouldn't be taken meanwhile. As if people would notice they were gone, anyway.

Quick steps after Graves, following closely to the point of lacing an arm around his waist. Contact was always aprpeciated, as discreet it could be sometimes. Now, no mind paid to it.

« My my, I would think you really want to take me. » All too pleased to see his partner try to hide that, as much as some roughness while they left. Grasp returned, it confirmed his comment. « Getting impatient ? » To finish on a sultry tone.

« Shut up. You asked. »

« And yet here you are taking me away. We don't have to, you know. » Playing, always. He knew indeed, Graves was as much in need for a distraction than a time to relax. And nothing better than this, since himself would enjoy it.

No answer this time, merely going faster. _Got him~ _Then to be yanked somewhere, pressed to a wall. Cold. _Hey…_ Looking around, it seemed that Graves brought them to the showers though at the time there was no one. Plus, these were quite far.

Head tilted to a side, he glared at the latter for the form but this wasn't even his mood. It didn't stay long. « Next time warn me. This is so— »

Remark lost in a kiss, muffled without mercy. Enough to question if that was the point or if Graves really craved that much. In any case, Twisted Fate wasn't so patient, no need to push a stupid argument so he returned all he could. Pushing back, holding close his partner. Till they were indeed skin to skin and him pinned to the wall by strenght. Such a show for nothing but here he was, impressed to be the target and audience.

Hands wandered again, enraptured as it trailed over defined muscle. Lower, lower. His other hand merely stayed to Graves's shoulder, right above the tattoo, relishing contact.

« Wait before talking about next time. If later you're still able to talk. » This was why the kiss was broken. Unhelpful, they could have went without this.

« Yes, yes. We will see, if really you can be good for me. » Just enough to be annoying.

And it worked again, another hungry kiss pressed to his mouth. Really, it was obvious Graves wanted this. So much for hidding need but in the end he left everything to see through actions. So he let him do, pawing at him urgently. Maybe he wouldn't even have to ask for more.

Good clue, to feel how the latter grinded against him, small moves at first difficult to sense yet it became stronger. Easy to feel now, desperation seeping low. Twisted Fate still held his breath, when they came to brush against each other. Sudden spark, blinding need awaken and he couldn't ignore his own craving anymore.

Eventually the kiss came to an end, for they needed to breathe but Graves remained exactly where he was. Instead, his mouth trailed down Twisted Fate's neck, some affection given. Then he directly went to bite lightly, giving a hickey and that had the latter to pause.

« You know they gonna see that. » Just bringing this up, so he was aware too. Twisted Fate didn't really mind, it was nice to feel and to see in a mirror.

« Good. »

Was it him or Graves voice got deeper, raw ? This gave such a pang of need once more. Too much, beyond what he could take in teasing. Even if his partner got handy on him, grabbing what he could to rock back easily. Question was, would he break and ask ? Usually Twisted Fate prefered to let him take the initiative, not having to beg.

« Malcolm. » Giving as much meaning in the tone, not to pass as desperate but enough to be convincing.

This time it caught his attention, parting so slightly to give look. A bit too pleased for the latter's taste but at least he didn't comment yet.

« Okay, got it. Ya know what ? I'll be nice today. »

Still, it was clear how much Graves was happy with himself, to make him react like this. _Shut up and do it_.

« Prove it fast, I might get bored. »

A hand sneaked lower, stroking his cock and that was the best way to indeed shut him up. Experience, always. Moan painful to hold back, unsure if it was safe to do but Twisted Fate still shook lightly, hand coming to cover his mouth.

« Such a talker… » There, payback. Graves came back closer, firm grasp around his hard cock and giving enough to be above the limit.

No doubt he would get noisy soon. Too late to realize his shorts were yanked down, leaving him completely exposed. If he wasn't already needy, maybe Twisted Fate would have thought about the open situation. But no fucks given, he yearned some proper relief and Graves was too stubborn to stop once started.

Now the grinding resumed, going even harder. Clear, how aroused his partner was in the instant. Breathing getting quicker, no space between them and merely seeking easy friction from their position.

All this was getting out of hand, Twisted Fate could tell. In a last attempt till next step, he gingerly tugged off Graves's shorts too. To give the message silently._ Please…_

« Errr we have no lube. Just so you know. » Out of the blue, maybe a spike of reason.

_Ah, yes_. No doubt next time he would think about it.

« I don't care. Make do… »

Sigh nearby, despite the curious warmth due to their exchange so far. « Fine. Help me too. »

Then finger pressed to his lips, still gently asking for him to comply. It would be for the best. Anyway Twisted Fate was too shaken to even question this, since that other hand never left his cock as the grasp turned slick. Quietly he welcomed it, sucking lightly as to coat it with saliva. Some of his rare attention given to this then he realized Graves was watching him closely. More open and vulnerable than ever. Soft. He wouldn't say kind word right now but at least his gaze conveyed the feeling.

Too many reasons to blush, despite himself. Twisted Fate would blame this on arousal and the handjob but he knew himself too well. His heart wouldn't be racing for nothing.

When Graves deemed it was enough, he took his fingers out slowly. Just the time to replace it with his mouth, kiss him with passion. A lot, all of sudden. But not once Twisted Fate would complain. This was something reserved to privacy, only for them. So taking, he barely registered the finger pushing lightly against his entrance. Enough to earn a choked moan, dying in the kiss.

A mere warning this time, before Graves went to prepare him. First one finger, working him with ease despite the lack of proper lube. At least it wasn't so dry. And soon Twisted Fate was a mess beyond the time, small gasps muffled for he was able to do nothing. Truly a miracle he could still stand.

« Now. Fuck me… » There, he wouldn't care anymore. Even if Graves would make a few comments later, no way he could silence this.

« Damn yes I will. » Quite composed, compared to the latter. But arousal echoed in it, present.

When did it become two fingers ? No idea. Completely lost, clinging to his partner dearly. Deep sensation, reaching far and then it brushed his prostate and nothing could stop that whimper, low against skin. Before he could even beg, some of the contact was lost. As if delayed reactions.

Instead, he was lifted, enough to lose his footing. It made him hold Graves even harder and eventually realize that he wanted to take him like this. Pressed to the wall, Twisted Fate welcomed him.

A bit of shifting till he stopped fearing to fall. But held as he was, no way Graves could let him down. Then the latter pushed inside and every coherent thought left. Clinging, always while he got used to the new stretch. Many moans praising his work, out of air. _Good…_ There was still a sort of pause, time as Graves let him breathe, relax. Watchful gaze despite the settling haze, careful hands holding him firmly.

« Alright ? » Sweet worry, very quiet in the tone but still there.

« Yes…go on, hotshot. It's fine… »

To cry out just after, fierce thrust punching his breath out of him. By now he didn't even bother with the cold wall, it was nice to be cared about. Given the need showed in this strong start, it could be that Graves was close too. This previous pause merely allowed both to rest before the rush. So here they were, tight embrace and sharp noises. Their union wouldn't last long, no illusions. But Twisted Fate enjoyed this, to be held, no escape at all. Caught, trapped, for his partner to do as he wished. Not even able to return a proper kiss, face resting against Graves's neck. He wouldn't miss any pleas.

_Don't stop, don't stop…_

« Not even thinking…about it… » An answer that showed maybe these latest words were voiced indeed.

Still, it made him weak to hear Graves speak so low, closer than ever. Deep thrusts, as much to satisfy Twisted Fate than himself. Till it was just the slap of skin against skin, fighting so hard the urge to scream. Always touching him right there, always.

« Soo—Ah ! Soon Malcolm… »

Before he could even dream of finishing, a hand went to his hair, tugging hard enough to be felt. Not too painful, ripping indeed a high noise from him. And here was the reason for this, aside the kick taken out of it : desperate kiss given, sloppy after all going on in this instant. So rare, to see Graves surrending like this, a hint of bite into the kiss and groans to hide. _Ah…_ Had he be able to think, Twisted Fate would have teased a little. To know the latter could just try to hide his own need in embraces and affection, even to push him further to get loud.

« Nnngh— » After a certain vicious thrust. Then it was clear Graves found his end, in their embrace. No longer able to hold the kiss, he burried his face against Twisted Fate's neck and cried out.

Violent climax and equally sharp moves. Not so peaceful indeed. Soon there was the feeling of come inside him, sort of satisfaction but himself hadn't the chance yet. Pinned to the wall, he couldn't even try to access his cock. Truly trapped, hoping for climax, so close yet so far.

On Graves's part, he was too deep into this, riding the feeling till the end. Going still in his arms, tension seemed to leave his body. Then sort of realization.

« Shit. » Indeed.

All this time getting lost, now everything came back. Even registering the strenght used in the grasp over the latter's hair. Tiny noises, asking to be freed.

« Please… » Oh his face burned, serious blush going on. Shame would be for later though.

Some space left between then, Graves returning to stroke his cock till climax. Hard, giving quick relief as he supported Twisted Fate. _Come on, come on…_

No filter over his reactions, rutting inside the tight grasp, at the brink of crying into the embrace. Still, Graves held him, he couldn't be happier. Almost lying into him, unable to support himself, sobbing for climax.

Then it was good. More than good. Orgasm flooded his senses and Twisted Fate was just a ball of sensation. Taking everything, grasp over reality flinching. A last moan, resonating in that small place, to be heard again and again. Wet feeling over him but no thoughts given to it. So nice, just to lose his mind for a time. Slowly his breath returned too. And sounds at the occasion, registering a question nearby.

« You good ? Can let you down ? »

His voice wouldn't really work so he just let out some mumbling, nothing too coherent. _Can't move_.

« Why do I even bother ? » Annoyed, in the fond sense. But still annoyed.

Understandable, at the moment Graves was basically his complete support, holding him so he wouldn't fall. And truly, Twisted Fate didn't really care. It was nice to hug like this. Not to the point of napping but he was a close as he could ever get. Slowly he found his footing, lowered enough but still clung to his partner.

Time stretched with more false anger from Graves but no move.

Till probably he got enough and turned the shower on, water falling right on them. _NO_. Sudden icy feeling, cold water soaking them even though it warmed little by little. Still, Twisted Fate moved out of the embrace, strong shiver wrecking through him.

« You asshole ! »

Now it was easier to move, uh ? Trying so hard to seem unimpressed but failing, Graves stayed under the spray, so smug for that latest trick.

« Next time answer me. » Smiling, no doubt he was proud of making him so pissed. « Come back, water is warm now. » Still ended somehow soft.

Twisted Fate came back though he made sure to scowl as long as he could. « That was fucking cold. »

« Yes but it was effective. Now come here. »

Despite the annoyance for such move, he couldn't resist much. Joining Graves, making a show of his reluctance but the latter still took him in his arms, possessive. Difficult to stay mad now, if his partner went for some private cuddle. _Alright_. Also a good occasion to clean up after the fun. The situation dawned on him but what else could he do ? Graves didn't seem so bothered. Gentle hands sure could convince him to relax there and enjoy the moment.

Deep sigh, for still giving in to quiet affection.


End file.
